1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a juice maker, and more particularly to a juice maker having a rotary tray that may be hidden in the juice maker when not in use, so the opening of the tray will not exposure outside.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional juice makers on the market are mostly using a hole at the bottom of the jar to drain out juice. But in many times, the juice comes out to from the tray, unevenly and irregularly, which may even come out along the edge of the tray, which attracts fly and causes sanitary problem when not in use.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a juice maker, which comprises a rotary tray that may be hidden in the maker when not in use, and turned outwardly from the juice maker to drain juice.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a juice maker, which is healthy design to users.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a juice maker, which is easy to operate.